


Hopeless Artist

by heriyasuki



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Body Expansion, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Futanari, Weight Gain, bursting, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heriyasuki/pseuds/heriyasuki
Summary: Ashley gets a bit lost in Endless Mirrors, and stumbles across Alina as she vents her anger. It doesn't end up well.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Ashley Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hopeless Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Some SERIOUS warnings for this fic, it gets gross. I promise, though, I do it out of love.

In a bad mood—worse than usual, even—Alina Grey had stormed off to Kamihama’s Endless Mirrors, a grim smile on her face; in there, she’d get to butcher fellow Magical Girls without a single worry, the mere clones and copies that they were. They didn’t scream or bleed quite like their not-so-human counterparts, but the Mirrors Witch put enough effort into the copies that they were shockingly satisfying to take apart. She’d sometimes even take the copies outside of the labyrinth, to serve as ‘sadism-snack’ or a simple stress-toy for when the monster of an artist felt the need to obliterate something—which was, unsurprisingly, almost constantly.  
  
Having popped the head off of the last copy in the area, Alina’s body trembled with satisfaction, watching the corpse fall apart, and then melt into nothing. In it’s own way, watching the copies turn to pulp was rather pleasing. “Haa…” She moaned, stroking her body in the middle of what was essentially a warzone. The ultimate pleasure, of course, would always be meeting one of her own copies, and getting to experience the existential sado-masochism of turning your own body into an unrecognisable pile of magical energy and doll-like limbs. Unfortunately for her, Alina hadn’t so much as seen a copy of herself, during this particular excursion. “Alina is—Hnn—growing tired of this…” She grumbled to herself, her hips still involuntarily jerking about with pleasure.  
  
“Alina-chan!” From behind her, Alina’s ears pricked as she heard a voice she hadn’t heard addressing her before. It felt weird, having Ashley use _her_ name like that—and not in a good way. Ashley’s blatant American accent shone through, pronouncing ‘chan’ with none of the ease of a Japanese native. Regardless of who she was, though, Alina only felt a deep bitterness towards her, ready to tear her apart like any of the other copies she’d seen in this place.  
  
However, this was the _first time_ she’d seen Ashley in Endless Mirrors. Was she a rare model, or was this the real one, this being her first ‘adventure’ into this place; something that didn’t merit being treated as an adventure? Alina stayed her hand for a moment. Sure, she could kill her immediately, and without any fear of being found out, but fortunately for Alina had already vented the worst of her murderous intent, for today. “What? Alina has a very busy schedule.” She grumbled, throwing in random English between words as usual. Typically, this just confused her fellow Magical Girls, but against a native English-speaker, this would probably only make her easier to understand.  
  
“Oh, it’s the real one, too!” Ashley smiled, approaching Alina properly and reaching out a hand. “Ashley Taylor-dessu~!” She sung, her pseudo-japanese not making her any more charismatic. Behind her, the lumbering form of _Kumanosuke_ , her weapon and partner, hung over the two, it’s glossy black eyes entirely unknowable.  
  
“Alina has heard of you.” Alina slapped away Ashley’s hand, immediately regretting it as she felt Kumanosuke zero-in on her head. Certainly, against a beast of that size, she might _actually_ struggle. The feeling of being put at this bear’s mercy twisted Alina’s guts up. She already hated this girl. “Spit it out. This _artist_ has places to be.”  
  
“Oh, that helps!” Ashley giggled, rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. “‘Tama-chan said this place’d be fun, but I totally got lost…”  
  
“Yes, that’s the point.” Alina bit back. She didn’t really care, but she didn’t appreciate Mitama sending absolute newbies in here. They screamed too much when they saw her. “You get _lost_. And then you’re _killed_.” Alina usually just brute-forced her way out, simply killing until she found herself back home.   
  
“Geez, good thing we found each other, huh?” Ashley grinned, grabbing Alina’s hand and holding on tight. “You know, I’ve been talking with Karin-chan a ton, and I think we’ll get along just fine!” As the two began to walk—or more, as Ashley began to badger Alina on her way home—Ashley poked and prodded at Alina, trying to get her attention.  
  
Alina’s gorge rose. She didn’t enjoy the idea of this _weaboo_ talking to Karin, of all people. At this rate, she’d corrupt her, or something. “Alina doubts it. Just hurry up.”  
  
“Oh come on!” Ashley whined, pouting as she jumped in front of Alina. “She told me you’re totally into _gurokawa_ and gross stuff!” She clapped, showing off her ‘ugly-cute’ way of dressing. Even Kumanosuke had that kind of get-up; repulsive colours that didn’t work at all, odd patchwork and accessories.  
  
“ _Gurokawa_?!” Alina growled, finally at her limit. “That isn’t _gurokawa_! And it _definitely_ isn’t _beautiful_!” She huffed, crossing her arms and preparing to pounce into a full-on tirade at the pretender of an artist. “You’re clearly just an imitator of proper artists like Alina! You wouldn’t know the first thing about _gurokawa_ , if it bit you in the face, you _imbecile_!” Alina almost laughed, glad to be able to get some more anger off of her chest. Imitations were far too prominent in this society, and it pissed Alina off to no extent.  
  
“H-Huh?” Ashley’s entire expression shifted. She looked like Alina had trampled all over her, literally. “Th… That’s kinda mean, Alina-chan…” She pouted, her head tipping to one side like a confused puppy’s. “I know all about _gurokawa_! I’m totally a _kawaii genius_!”  
  
“Gah!” Alina exploded, stamping a foot. “Idiots like you make my blood boil!” Just as Alina was about to burst into another fit of rage, she remembered.  
  
 _Kumanosuke was standing right behind her._  
  
In a single moment, Alina’s arms were thrown above her, the semi-sentient stuffed bear’s arms looping around her shoulders and pinning her in place. “Ahhghh!” Alina howled as her arms were bent uncomfortably, not able to properly summon any iota of her magic. She was entirely helpless, and at the mercy of this oddity of a girl—an oddity of a girl, with a shockingly dark look in her eyes. “Let me go, you cretin!” She squealed, her legs kicking out feebly.  
  
“Hm… No!” Ashley pretended to think for a second, before giving a brutally blunt answer. “I think, instead, I’ll hold a little _gurokawa_ lesson, for you!” Her eyes brightened up eventually, but the bitterness still lingered behind them. “I’ve even brought snacks!” She giggled, opening up a fanny-pack at her side and bringing out a rather large brownie from within.  
  
“You—You can’t do this to Alina!” Alina huffed as Ashley grew closer, teasing her with the brownie, before stuffing it straight into Alina’s grumpy mouth.  
  
Immediately, one of the buttons on Alina’s waistcoat burst open. Alina felt like she’d just been bowled over by a wave, her entire body jerking as it— _it bulged_.  
  
“Whoops!” Ashley laughed affectedly, grabbing Alina’s now-chubby chin and lifting it up. “Did someone eat too much?” She chuckled, grabbing another sweet and forcing it past Alina’s lips, using Kumanosuke to force her to open them. Alina sobbed and gasped for air as the bow around her waist grew too tight to bear.  
  
“I’ll tell you all about _gurokawa_ , Alina-chan! And I’ll teach it to you by making you the example!”  
  
  
  
Alina couldn’t tell how many hours passed in Endless Mirrors, like that. All she knew was that no matter how massive she grew, Kumanosuke was able to carry her around like she was nothing. Even when her stomach grew so heavy that it felt like it was going to tear off of her body, Kumanosuke still threw her around like a sack of potatoes as the unfortunate three ventured through the labyrinth, Ashley popping a snack or treat into Alina’s mouth whenever she felt like it.  
  
“Unhh… Shtopp…” Alina moaned as they neared the exit. “I can’t be—Buurpp—sheen like dish…” She sobbed, her entire body sagging off of her like she was wearing a duvet-cover. If she’d been dropped to the floor, she would’ve easily been shaped like a comfortable little blob, but with her morbidly obese body lifted six whole feet into the air, her quarter-ton stomach couldn’t even touch the floor.  
  
“Huh? I thought you _loved gurokawa_ , Alina-chan?” Ashley petted Alina’s exposed tummy, trying to pull the ruined halves of her waistcoat over it. “I think you’ve really grown into it!” Slipping her hands under Alina’s sack of a stomach, she lifted it and then let it drop down again, the massive Magical Girl that the belly belonged to moaning in pain.  
  
“Haa… Ashwey…” Alina growled at her captor through her flabby cheeks, her gigantic arm-flaps entirely encasing most of her head, as they were still hefted upwards by Kumanosuke’s abusive grip-hold. “Jusht… Kiwll me…” She gurgled, the remains of her last strawberry milkshake almost gushing back up her throat as she looked down at her own body. It’d grown so disgustingly huge in the last few hours that it made Alina want to throw up. Entire flanks of her flabby body was painted with Ashley’s multi-colour paint, making her look like a freakish art-project gone wrong. The only thing making her ‘Alina Grey’ anymore was the green hair drooping drearily from her doughy head, and it’s singular yellow-dyed stripe. The rest of her was just fat, food, and blubber. She could still feel some of Ashley’s enchanted foods gurgling around in her painfully-distorted stomach-sack, just waiting to be turned into billions of calories, and stacked straight on-top of the ruined artist.  
  
“Kill you?” Ashley looked sad. “Why would I do that? You’re an adorable _gurokawa_ masterpiece!” She applauded, dancing around Alina amusedly. “Don’t you think?”  
  
Alina moaned. If she’d done this to herself of her own violation, she could at least pretend it was some criticism of society’s excess, but no… She’d been turned into this hideous meat-pile by some squealing American, and her terrifying bear-servant. She’d tried to run, but now that her thighs were as thick as Kumanosuke’s, and five times as heavy, her feet entirely buried under blubber-roll, she knew she would just collapse to the floor if she was let go. “I’m… Hideoush…” She admitted to herself, feeling only a modicum of the masochistic pleasure she’d be feeling if she had planned this. She still enjoyed feeling her body morph out of her control, purely from her sexual deviancy, but there was no _excitement_ to it; just a dull throb somewhere between her thighs, no doubt lost under hundreds of pounds of meat that had once been her.  
  
“What?” Ashley squealed, running up to grab Alina’s tubby face in her hands. “You’re adorable, Alina-chan!” To prove her point. Ashley began to rub her hips against Alina’s belly fold, thrusting her gradually growing cock into Alina’s belly-button.  
  
“Wh-Whadd?!” Alina groaned, feeling Ashley grow inside her navel. “Shtop… Dish ish… Abuse…” She began sweating and growing red, her breaths pained and panting. She had been struggling to breathe for hours, now, but now that Ashley was no-doubt going to fuck her, she was sure she’d pass out at some point. “I’m… Alina…” She gurgled, her throat sore and mouth full of drool and chocolate.  
  
Once her cock was full of eager blood, Ashley lifted Alina’s adipose-apron, hefting it like it was an entrance to a pillow-fort, and dropped it down behind herself. “You’re so totally cute, Alina-chan! It’s kinda turning me on!” Knowing Alina was already wet and horny from her transformation into this tub of lard, Ashley went right in. With the size she was packing, she'd never fit in a girl like Alina's pussy, so she pushed a dozen pounds of pudge out of the way and fucked her ass, instead.  
  
“AAnnhhh…” Alina began to cry, the tears collecting in the miniature valleys created between her cheeks and the bones that had once defined them, trickling down past her mouth and onto her chin-rolls. “Ahhn… Ashwey… Feelsh guhd…” Her mind gradually breaking, giving into her most base desire—to be entirely destroyed—Alina’s body twitched with excitement. Eventually, even her belly began to slosh about, Ashley’s cock thrusting about in it like Alina was a bowl of pudding. Ashley's dick grew bigger with ever second, until it was the size of Alina's fat forearms; gigantic, useless ham-sticks that had once painted a genius' pieces.  
  
“Ohhh… You _really_ are cute, Alina-chan!” Inside of Alina’s body-rolls, the entire world was hot, sweaty, and smelling of semen. Ashley thrust away nonetheless, kissing what had once been Alina Grey’s pelvis lovingly. “NNhh… Aghh!” She howled as she came, having been working up to the orgasm for hours.  
  
“Glllrk—!” Alina moaned as she felt her body fill with cum. Along with the still-digesting chocolate, she could feel it; her body was swelling like a balloon, ready to burst. Cum filled her belly, even began to surge up her throat, and then began to fill her lungs. Alina was being ruined, seconds away from death. “Nnnooo…”  
  
“Ahhh… _G-Gurokawa_ is totally hot, isn’t it?” Ashley gasped for air as she pumped cum into her fuck-doll, feeling it grow heavier and sweatier, still ontop of her.  
  
Alina’s gut yawned out further and further, finally dropping against the floor, and then…  
  
 _Shlgurkkk—!  
_  
Alina screamed, cumming herself as her mind went blank, save for one thought. Seeing her body—mostly sickly yellow lumps of pure fat, at this point—strewn about across the floor, along with entire panes of flesh, paint, and blood, Alina couldn't help but think; _oh, I am beautiful..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a commission like this, you can check my twitter @heriyauski!


End file.
